In recent years, a slide type electronic apparatus that can be taken along easily without requiring a large space has been proposed and comes to practical use in order to satisfy both of increase in functionality and miniaturization of an electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone. Slide type electronic apparatuses are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-298699, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-136600, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-140814 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-319419, for example.
The slide type electronic apparatuses disclosed in these official bulletins include two cases connected in a manner that they can slide each other and move relatively. A slide type electronic apparatus has various operation keys on the front face of one case and has a display screen such as a liquid crystal display panel on the front face of the other case, for example. The cases are arranged such that the front face of one case and the back face of the other case face each other and they are connected using a slide mechanism.
In a slide type electronic apparatus configured as mentioned above, when browsing or the like of the display screen is performed, it can be used in a closed state where the two cases overlap each other. On the other hand, when performing input or the like of various kinds of information, by making the two cases be in an opened state by sliding them each other into a stretched state and exposing operation keys provided on the front face of one case, various information is inputted in this opened state.